Yin and Yang
by Girlinblue24
Summary: they were meant to be...but could never be...


He didn't call them boyfriends. Though they were friends, and were quite obviously boys, the word "boyfriend" had never really come into use between them. It wasn't a relationship in the generally accepted sense. They didn't walk around holding hands, or exchange gentle touches when they thought no one was watching. It wasn't in their natures. It wasn't what they did. Neither were they what one would call lovers, even if they did make love every now and again, and told each other of their love as often as they could.

Yet...they weren't just simple friends. They were more than that. Even more than what people called "best friends" could be, but they couldn't-and wouldn't-place a label to what they had. In thier minds, the fact that they loved one another was enough, was more than enough. It was so much more that it defied all reasons. It defied the nature of their existence.

Axel was the one who started all the physical things, or most of them, at least. When they slept together, it was the Axel who started the teasing and the touching. The gestures that caused Roxas' frame to shudder. It was Axel who buried himself in Roxas' body and made sure he loved him all over. And it was Axel who engulfed Roxas' cries of pain-and then of pleasure-with a starving mouth. But despite all this, despite his obvious dominance in the bedroom, it was Roxas who was really the stronger one.

The blonde was the one with stronger emotions-and more control over them. Roxas was the comforter, the rock, the steady place where Axel could go when he needed something to hold on to. He understood the workings of the heart in so many ways Axel couldn't, and for that, he was the leader. Just as Axel would come to him and initiate their embraces, it was also he who would go to Roxas in desperation, in heart-wrenching need, with a simple request: "Hold me?"

They were the Yin and the Yang, two sides of one coin. Wonderfully opposite and yet wonderfully the same. Axel was the physical one, where Roxas was the emotional. They needed each other. Without Roxas, Axel was incomplete. Just as without Axel, Roxas was incomplete. Yet, it was more than a relationship of simple convenience. Each of them felt that having the other was almost like having a heart again. They never told the other this, just keeping their 'feelings' and 'emotions' to themselves. It was better that way. Simpler.

The last night they had together, Axel came to Roxas. His face had a pale tone, his body seemed more gaunt than normal, but the expression in his eyes was still the same. He stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable, and somehow, needy. Roxas understood, and went to him, and enfolded the taller man in his arms. They didn't need words.

Axel's hands crept around the smaller male's body, his hands exploring the familiar shape as if they had never touched the body before. The redhead's hands were hesitant, almost afraid to harm the the blonde. Roxas let his hands snake up the taller male's back, tracing Axel's shoulderblades through his long black cloak. That disgusting uniform that they were required to wear. Clenching their ribcages and running the full length of their bodies until they draped down to the floor. Roxas hated the uniform. His hands slid up to Axel's shoulders, causing their bodies to be pressed together; the former space between them seemingly vacuum-sealed.

Axel promptly removed his hands from the small of Roxas' back, running them along the blonde's side, one hand roving Roxas' back, while the other ventured over the curves of Roxas' hips and sensitive side. The shorter blonde nuzzled his face into the much taller redhead's chest, unintentionally pushing the redhead back into the wall. Axel bent his neck down, brushing his nose across Roxas' forehead occassionally and running his cheek along the side of Roxas' hair, through the suprisingly soft spikes. He kept muttering things. "Please Roxas. Don't go. You know you don't have to. Please please please. Don't leave me here alone." Roxas felt terrible for not being able to live up to the requests of the person who had become his world. He wanted so badly to just be able to tell him "I won't." and just assure the male that everything would be alright. Or even better, be able to say he wouldn't leave and actually be able to make it the truth.

But they were absolute opposites. Yin and Yang. Dark and light. They had to obey the rules of the world...and dark cannot exist where light roams, except as a fleeing shadow.


End file.
